


O christmas tree

by jooniesdimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniesdimples/pseuds/jooniesdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to cut down his own Christmas tree. Zayn just wants to be able to feel his toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was for ducky. because she likes my bad writing.

Zayn hates Louis Tomlinson. his back hurts, his feet feel- well he can’t feel his feet because they went numb about an hour ago. His nose is frozen and he just wants to go home. But Louis has dragged him around this damn forest (“it’s a tree farm Zayn, honestly”) for the last three hours because he has yet to find “the tree that speaks to my Zayn, it has to be perfect or the whole holiday will be ruined.”

Zayn is pretty sure every single one of these trees is exactly the same, but he’d stopped arguing with Louis, mostly because Louis has a sharp axe, and a shit temper. So Zayn has trudged through the snow, while Louis has grabbed every single tree and inspected it for no less than ten minutes.

 

“This is it Malik! This is the one!” Louis hops around the tree, waving the axe in the air, and Zayn lets out a sigh of relief. He can’t tell what the difference between this tree and the last five hundred is, but he is so glad that Louis wants this one he could cry.

Louis bends over and starts messily hacking away at the stump of the tree, sending pine needles and pieces of bark flying around him. Zayn sort of shuffles from foot to foot trying to keep himself from actually freezing to death while he waits.

 

Zayn will admit he screams, he will admit it is very high pitched, and that he sounds like a small child. But Zayn will also point out that Louis threw the axe in his direction, so he is completely justified.

“Who’s fucking idea was it to try and cut down our own tree?” Louis stomps by Zayn and picks up the axe, only to turn around and throw it at the tree.

“Well it was-” “I’m blaming Harold.” “But Lou, it was your-” Louis shoves past him to pick up the axe again.

“We are both going to agree it was his idea, Zayn.” Zayn sighs and watches Louis resume hacking at the tree stump.

 

“Excuse me, do you guys need any help?” Zayn turns around, to apologize to the voice for Louis’ behavior, but stops because they guy is wearing a t-shirt and flannel. Zayn reckons it must be at least -10 right now, and this boy is in a flannel.

“Thank God, look muscles I need this tree, and I need it right now so chop it down like a good lad yeah?” Louis shoves the axe into the guy’s arms. The guy chuckles and leans over to start hacking at the tree. He cuts at it for maybe a minute or two before the tree falls softly onto the snow.

“Well, fuck me,” Louis nudges Zayn’s ribs and wiggles his eyebrows. The guy has the audacity to blush, rubbing at the back of his neck, as he stutters out that it’s no big deal.

“Well, thanks-” “Liam, my name’s Liam.” “Liam,” Zayn likes how this guy, Liam, is so unaffected by the cold, but turns bright red when Zayn says his name.

 

“Right, if you two are done, someone has to drag this tree to the car.” Liam grabs the stump of the tree with one hand, and shoves his other somewhere in the middle and picks the tree up, and Zayn thinks he might be dizzy, because Louis did not pick a small tree.

“Lead the way,” Liam smiles and starts to follow Louis toward the direction of the parking lot. “You coming?” Zayn shakes his head and nods, slowly following Liam and his roommate.

 

“-I mean it’s the least we could do mate, after all you did Zayn’s job of carrying the tree.” Liam is tying the tree to the roof of Louis suv when zayn finally catches up.

“Well, I don’t get off for another half hour or so, and I don’t want to make you wait around for me-” “nonsense, Liam,” Louis cuts him off, shoving at his shoulder.

“Me and Zayn will wait, the car’s warm enough.” Liam glances at Zayn, who can’t help but smile back, and he nods.

“okay, that- that sounds great. I’ll be back in a few.” Liam says before he runs back towards the trees.

 

“Don't you have plans with Harry tonight?” Zayn asks as he cranks the heat in the car, rubbing his hands over the vents as they just start to spit out warm air. “I do.”

“So why are you inviting Liam over?” Louis sighs, turning in his seat to face Zayn, “because Zayn, I haven’t seen you blush at someone like that in- ever and that boy was staring at your ass, so I’m going to go ice skating with Harry and you, you are so getting laid tonight, Merry Christmas.” Louis turns the radio up til Zayn can feel the car shake beneath him. He tries to shout at Louis, ask him if he’s gone mental, but Louis just smiles and makes a motion of covering his ears and mouthing ‘I can’t hear you mate,’ and Zayn groans, because he hates Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
